Gas-fired appliances that cycle on and off often have a pilot burner that provides a flame whose purpose is to light the main burner of the appliance when there is a call for heat. In some cases, pilot burners can also provide a safety control mechanism to help ensure that if the pilot flame is extinguished for any reason, then the supply of gas to the whole appliance is cut off.
Pilot burners for gas-fired appliances often include a pilot burner tube which defines a flame opening at one end, a thermo-electric device for detecting flame, and a spark source. The relative alignment and/or positioning of the various components of a pilot burner can affect the operation and/or reliability of the pilot burner assembly. A bracket may help maintain the alignment of the various components. However, in many cases, different appliances require different bracket configurations. Thus, in order to build or service different appliances, multiple bracket configurations must often be carried in inventory, which can be undesirable.